tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Slimero
'''Slimero '''is a Teamless Pyro TF2 Monster created by GmodViolet. His theme is the Slime theme from Spiral Knights. Appearance Slimero appears as a slimy Pyro without his left pouch, grenades and air tank wearing the Triboniophorus Tyrannus. He can also appears as a green puddle when liquefied. Biography Slimero was once a RED Pyro working at Double Cross. One day while he was looking at the starry sky, a meteor crashed only a few meters from him, he approached it and when arrived in front of it, a small gelatinizing creature crawled on the meteor. The Pyro then took her in his hands believing the creature to be nice. But when he took her, the creature jumped at his face and climbed onto the top of his head. When it reached the top, the Pyro began to suffer within all his body and after a few seconds, the creature merged with him and thus, Slimero was born. After that, he left Double Cross and went to Hightower. Arrived at Hightower, he observed two BLU mercenaries quietly until he was shot in the head by a BLU Sniper. After this, he killed the 3 mercenaries and left Hightower. Behavior and Personality Before his transformation, he was just a nice and affectionate Pyro. After it, he became rather quiet and curious about what surrounds him. If someone is hostile to him, he will not hesitate to kill that person. He faces any persons that is hostile towards him but if he meet or feel someone more powerful than him or usually fire (his weakness) he will be fearful and will try to flee. The possibility that Slimero could be friend with someone was unknown until that he started to feeling alone during his travel across the TF2 Freak world. Now, he travels it with one new goal: finding a friend. Powers and Abilities Slimero has increased strength and his body made entirely of slime gives him some abilities: Thanks to his body, he does not feel bullets or blades and since he does not have a skeleton he is very flexible. He can also absorb people or objects in his body destroying them by disassembling them. If a member of Slimer's body was to be detached or destroyed in pieces it will still be controlled by Slimero and thus he will restore himself to Slimero's body. As Slimero is made of slime he is not afraid to fall from very great heights. Slimero can liquefy himself and when it is, it can move very quickly or climb walls. He can also pass some obstacles like bars or go through narrow spaces. Faults and Weaknesses At first sight, Slimero seems invincible and unstoppable but he still possesses weaknesses: * He hates fire and explosions, he prefers to get away from it as much as possible by running away, but if that hit him, he would disintegrate. * He don't like being in hot environment. It makes him getting weaker and also getting slower when liquified. * Containing him when he's liquefied can work and thus, eliminating him becomes simpler. * As long as he does not feel the danger, taking him by surprise while being at a long distance is a possibility. Trivia * Slimero was based on the gelatinous monster, the Blob. Notable Videos By the Creator of the Freak * One of my tf2 freaks: Slimero By the community * Slimero * Magician Heavy (cameo) * Slimero 2 Category:Alien Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Pyros Category:Created by a Freak Category:Multi-moded Category:Teamless Category:Concepts made by GmodViolet